Vampire Clans
by NaRuKo77
Summary: In the future there are vampire clans. They hunt each other. What happens when The Powers hunt The Demons! YAOI! SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Woot woot! NEW NaRuKo77 fic has arrived! This is my 3rd fic ever! –bows- lol

This is a NaRuKo77 fanfic original and don't you forget it! Or copy it for that matter!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto –sigh- you people have to keep reminding me?

Ok everyone who loves leather vampires and boyxboy love will love this fic!

SASUNARU ALL THE WAY!

And I'm doing this instead of homework! So someone please review!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto pressed his back against the wall. "Damnit." He hissed. The Powers were here. The Powers were a clan of vampire who held special ability with their eyes. Naruto was currently a part of The Demons. Each of them had characteristics of an animal. Some of it was implanted or fused with their DNA.

He pressed his ear lobe. The silver earring sent a transmit to his ear. He mumbled something and then cocked his head, as if listening. He nodded and motioned to his companions. "This way!" he hissed again.

Gaara came up from behind Naruto. "Where are they?" He grunted. "There around two blocks away, but we need to get to the central Demon building and FAST. They just told me The Powers are hunting tonight." Gaara nodded and motioned for Kiba, Akamaru (hes an altered human in this fic peoples!), Zabuza (he's younger!), and Sakura (people she has two personalities, how do you not find that at the least bit demonic). They all nodded in response and sped off in different directions to lose The Power's trail.

Naruto brought out a device and planted it on a building. It started blinking sporadically and then stopped. Naruto took one last look and sped away.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke and Neji looked around. They could see the trail of Demon everywhere; they were the faint smoky trails that were signature to different clans. The Demon trail was orange. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily. Human blood was a waste now. If you drank another clan's blood, you gained power, and that was the whole point. The point was to be on top and not be hunted.

Neji looked at the hunger in Sasuke's eyes and smirked. 'They would feed **tonight.' **Neji's ghostly pale eyes suddenly became contracted and veins flowed out from the rims of his eyes. This trait in the clan was Byakugan. It was desired among many, and held among the ranks of few. His cousin Hinata had it, but she was exiled out of the clan years ago.

Sasuke grinned sadistically and activated his own eye-powering trait, Sharingan. He eyes went from ebony black to blood red. Two teardrop shapes spun around his pupils amongst the sea of red.

Behind them where Kakashi (he's younger to peoples), Ai ( he held sharingan), Memuri (she held Byakugan), and Rioju (had sharingan). They all gazed hungrily around them.

'The Demons were trying to get away. Ha, like they could.' Sasuke motioned for everyone to split up. At once they split into different directions into the darkness of night.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto cursed when he pressed the communicator on his earlobe again. He had just been informed that The Powers had successfully followed their trail. His detrailer hadn't even scrambled their trails right! What the hell was going on?

He bit his lip forgetting about his sharpened canines. Immediately beads of blood appeared on his lip. 'Shit!' He cursed inwardly. 'Now they can smell my fucking blood!' He practically screamed in his head.

He looked down at his fishnet shirt and leather pants. Hoping something would appear to help his predicament. His gaze moved to his criss-crossed silver buckled leather belts, that hung deliciously low on his hips. He hugged his floor length leather coat tighter. 'Damnit I don't have anything to use!' He battered himself over and over again thinking of why he forgot to bring his bag.

Gaara and the others were sure to be at headquarters now. At least they were safe. 'But what do **I **do was the question.' Naruto thought angrily. He dumped his jacket on the floor. It was getting to hot anyway.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke immediately sensed the blood. The red trail seemed to waft from one particular orange trail. His senses sang at the metallic tang of blood. He sped up faster. It was faint, but still there.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto jumped up to the roof of a building. He could sense the others. The Powers were getting close. There was no way he could run. They would just follow his trail, and he couldn't go to headquarters, that would mean leading them right to The Demons base.

He sighed, 'I'll just have to fight.' He thought worriedly. His fox ears twitched. He could hear them now.

As if from nowhere a man with glowing red eyes appeared before him. Naruto braced himself.

The man smirked and the little wheels surrounding his pupils spun wildly, grabbing the attention of a certain blond.

Naruto looked and then growled. "I'm not going down without a fight."

The man smirked again, "Whatever its not like you'll be much of a fight."

The man had ebony hair that fell into his face and spiked up in the back. His high cheekbones and angular features gave him a noble look. It was almost as if you were graced by his mere presence.

The man wore no shirt under his leather coat and had leather straps criss-crossing his chest. His tight abs was definitely being showed off. He wore black cargos that stopped at the knee. He wore black boots with studs running up the sides and buckles up the front.

A necklace hung at his neck with a symbol on it. The symbol was a fan. Part of it was white and the other half was red. It was the symbol of The Powers.

Naruto bared his fangs in anger.

The man grinned sadistically, "By the way my name is Sasuke."

He said it as if it was the most casual thing to say in a situation like this.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke stared at the blond before him. His hair was unbelievably spiky and fell into his crystal blue eyes. It made him look a tad wild. He wore a black fishnet shirt with low-slung leather pants. There were belts on his slim waist that hung on delicious angles. He was muscular like him but leaner.

His gazed trailed up to his fox ears that were ready and alert. Sasuke grinned at the urge to nip one. He had an earring on one of his fox ears. 'I wonder where else he has piercings?' Sasuke wondered. He let his eyes trail over the whisker tattoos on his cheeks. 'Better yet, where does he have other tattoos?' Sasuke's inner perv was dancing.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was wearing boots to. They were just plain leather with buckles on the side. On the boots, there was straps, which of course made our VERY perverted Sasuke think of bondage.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, trying to get this man, err Sasuke, to stop fucking staring! It was scaring the shit out of him. As Naruto was off in lala land Sasuke took the opportunity to get closer to the blond.

He flashed in front of Naruto pinning his to a wall. Before Naruto had a chance to react Sasuke had tilted his head and bit deeply into Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes widened and he fell into a trance.

Naruto moaned involuntarily. Sasuke lapped up the blood like there was no tomorrow. Naruto felt weak. He felt his strength leaving him with every drop of his clan leave his body. His back started sliding down the wall.

WOO HOO! DID YOU PEOPLES LIKE IT! REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!

LUV

NaRuKo77

Give me ideas please of how you wish this fic should go!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a NaRuKo77 fanfic original and don't copy it.

AHHHHHHHHHHH I'm so sorry I have not updated. My life is spinning out of control right now and there are family problems….I updated to get away from it all. I'm sorry. I haven't fallen off the world or anything. I'm still here. This chapter might suck. If I have time to rewrite it I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt his back sliding down against the wall. He smirked. Sasuke caught the action and his eyes took on a confused look.

"Have you ever fought a Demon?"

Sasuke's eyes became unfocused in thought.

"That's right think. Have you ever fought a _purebred _Demon?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and a sudden realization dawned on him. He immediately backed off and wiped the dripping blood from his mouth.

Naruto's smirk widened. Normally any other demon would have collapsed but purebreds were harder to take on.

Naruto's eyes turned a dangerous shade of red, his pupils becoming mere slits. His canines lengthening more so until they were dangerous points gleaming in the moonlight.

The unruly blond locks now had red tinges on the end. Naruto now had gleaming red chakra surrounding him in powerful auras pulsating through the night. The whisker tattoos now were thicker and an intricate tattoo could be seen through the fishnet on his abdominal area.

'Maybe you will put up a fight.' Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"I already took some of your blood I can take more. I got away before you could taint your blood with demonic aura. I will suck you dry. (oO naughty minds people, naughty minds) Both ways."

Naruto practically equaled anger now.

He came at Sasuke with claws outstretched. "Your going down bastard!"

Sasuke flashed out of the way last minute and Naruto pierced nothing but air.

'He's fast but I'm faster.' Naruto sensed Sasuke behind him and flashed completely out of view. Naruto upped his level of speed until you could see nothing but a blur. He came at Sasuke with arms crossed in front of him. Poised to strike at Sasuke from the front.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes spun wildly. He caught Naruto's movement but barely. He moved out of the way before Naruto could slash at him with his lethal claws.

Sasuke moved but the points of Naruto's claws caught his cheek. He now had three parallel jagged marks running the length of his cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Barely anyone could touch him, and this demon…this DEMON…just slashed his cheek.

Sasuke spun around and pushed Naruto against the wall again, his forearm pushing against Naruto's throat. "You think you can beat me?"

Naruto smiled and disappeared.

Sasuke turned around immediately.

Naruto was standing right there. "Lets see how your blood tastes.." Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the tips of his fingers. He purred. When Naruto opened his eyes they were completely red and glowing.

'I have to end this fast. No more playing around.' Sasuke sped at Naruto and flashed behind him and expected from what he calculated with the sharingan, that Naruto would move to the right to use his right claw, since he was right handed. When Naruto moved to the right he didn't know what hit him.

Sasuke came at him and hit his neck with his hand. Naruto slumped to the ground.

Sasuke grinned and was about to pick Naruto up when Naruto began to rise again.

"I will beat you, you fucking perverted bastard."

Naruto got up and the red aura was getting stronger. He came at Sasuke, teeth bared. Sasuke activated mangekyou sharingan. Naruto cocked his head and just stood where he was.

Sasuke continually tortured Naruto with various objects WHILE doing some very NAUGHTY things for a current time of 24 hours. Perverted Sadistic Bastard. Pain and Pleasure come hand in hand.

Naruto awoke out of his stupor, and of course, it had only been, what, 30 seconds in real time? Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped onto the floor for real this time.

Sasuke sighed. "Fuck that was harder then I thought."

"He's different from the rest of them." Neji inputted.

"No shit."

"I meant in _breed,_ he's probably shukaku since the rest are either destroyed or dormant. I can't tell, but if I taste his blood I will."

"Don't touch him. He's mine."

Neji smirked, "Possessive aren't we?"

"You know if you suck his blood you'll have a demon within you. The carriers are different in body type and ability. Their bodies have been perfected by evolution to be able to carry these demons. You on the other hand, do not have the ability, so what makes you think you can hold this demon**."**

Sasuke smirked, "I won't try to contain the demon. He will be my _pet._ We're taking him with us."

Neji smirked back at him.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

Anyone have any ideas or anything?? Just message me or REVIEW!!

Love NaRuKo77


	3. Chapter 3

NaRuKo77 fanfic originals and don't you forget it!! OR COPY IT!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

Thank you peoples who still read my story! I know I don't update fast…sweatdrop but I should start soon!

'Thoughts'

"Words"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto's eyelids fluttered groggily. His soft lashes tickling his cheek. 'Where the fuck am I?' He twitched his nose irritably. 'Damn, my nose itches.' He cursed in his head at the fact he had to wake up from his comfortable sleep due to an itchy nose. (Don't you just hate that?)

He calmly instructed his brain to tell his nerves which traveled through his arm, to move his hand. He proceeded to move his hand when he realized with a dawning thought, _that he couldn't move his hand_.

He immediately wore off the lull of sleep and pulled at the bonds that tied him.

His azure eyes bounced from object to object in the room he was in. He was currently lying on a cold steely table. The glint of stainless steel was glaring at him and making him squint his lovely kohl-lined eyes. He shifted his head from the side and looked up.

He moaned in pain at the realization of _why _he was knocked out twinged. His neck felt completely sore and it hurt. A _lot. _'What the fuck! I've taken hits like this before why am I all whimpering like a dog between its legs now! Immediately the thought reminded him of Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto sighed.

A white wall glared back at him and a headache came full force. He averted his gaze from the infuriatingly bright crystal lights that hung down, forcing him into a weaker state.

He bit his pierced lip in frustration. Avoiding his prominent canines. He then turned to examine the objects that were pinning his arms up above his head, exposing his torso. He noticed that the object of observation was a thick leather strap. The buckles holding them tightly dug into his skin.

'No prob, I can break from this right?' Naruto thought optimistically.

Naruto pulled. As he yanked and gritted his teeth, he felt something else cold on his wrists. Something he felt on them before. Under the appearingly harmless black straps were shackles.

_He was chained. _His eyes widened impossibly when he came to realize just how screwed he was.

Chains were any demons weakness. It was a feeling of containment, a feeling of being owned, a feeling of being a _pet_. Simple chains could be broken, not without stirring some sort of alert in a demons mind, but broken nonetheless. Out of the vampire clans, demons were the most wild.

Chains made them _afraid_ though. It meant for someone to get them on, they had to dominate them first. Beat them somehow. Believe me, this does not settle well within a rebellious mind of a demon. So it occurred to Naruto, someone had _beat_ him. Had dominated him in some way and made him submissive. To put chains on a demon was to beat them. As long as you have chains on them, they are yours.

Naruto yelled in frustration. The thoughts of his last battle already having reached his conscious mind.

The Powers have me. They own me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara stared moodily off into space. "Where the fuck is Naruto??!!" He banged his fist angrily on a table of equipment. Causing a louder noise and making the others jump. "Naruto has never been gone a full day before." There was silence as everyone was waiting for Gaara to confirm his or her suspicions.

Gaara narrowed his aquamarine eyes and whispered, "Where the fuck are you Naruto?"

Sakura and the others let their heads drop in frustration. Kiba conversed angrily with Akamaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto yelled again. He had to get out of here!! He had to break the chains. He knew it was impossible but it would put his mind at ease that he tried. In his fit of anger Naruto turned his head to the left. He then noticed a tray. You know the kind of trays that scare the shit out of people right before a surgery, the ones with every pointy instrument ever made on this earth.

Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent 'O.'

The scalpel glinted maniacally at him. He shivered. 'O shit.'

He pulled harder, which effectively cut the shackles into his wrists. He bit his piercing, sucking it into his mouth, trying to not cry out again. He felt a warm, wet liquid dripping off his wrists and his lip. (once again he forgot his teeth) He curved his head to look at his feet. Which were surprisingly bound apart. Instead a piece of metal strapped down and the chain wrapped around his ankles. The leather just held it in place. Kind of like a back-up.

He further analyzed his pants. 'These were supposed to be my lucky black leather pants to!' The tights leather hung really low on his hips making his hipbones stick out. He looked down and noticed his belts missing. "Those were my favorite belts to…" He muttered.

He rested his head in place and focused on the ceiling above him. 'I need to think of something, and fast.'

He heard an audible click when someone entered the room. Naruto didn't bother turning his head to look. "I see you're awake." The voice purred.

Naruto shivered. "Well lets see what fun I can have _breaking_ you. You're my pet now. You're to my disposal."

"What the fuck you bastard!! _Break **me?**_ You'll have a hell of a time doing that! If you can! Which you WON'T or CAN'T."

A hard click of heels against tile entered the room. Naruto's fox ear's twitched at the tapping noise.

"Sasuke-sama do you want Neji-sama to help you?" A woman clad in black with sea foam green hair asked. Her features were delicate.Her eyes widened in surprise at the three marks marring Uchiha-sama's gorgeous face.

"Yes, but tell him to come later. As in I'll call him in." Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily, daring her to ask about the marks.

Her piercing gaze flashed to Naruto. She studied him and knew what he was from the whisker marks on his cheeks and the fox ear's on his head. 'He was actually pretty hott.' She thought. 'Wait, scratch that, he IS hott. Sasuke will have a lot of fun with him I'm sure.'

"What are you looking at bitch." Naruto said while smirking.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily flashed with amazement. 'I have put him through mangekyou sharingan and he still has a mind enough to snap at people?'

The sharingan wheels spun rapidly before a solemn, "Yes, Uchiha-sama" could be heard from the woman.

'Ha, she ignored me. Dumb bitch.'

Right when she turned to leave she spun back around as an after thought. She flashed in front of Naruto and pressed twin blades to his neck. He bit his tongue to hold back a hiss from the cold metal. "Just because you're his pet doesn't mean I can't still fuck you up pretty-boy." Naruto observed her angry red eyes. "I like to see you try." He spat back.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she twitched like she was going to do something before something dawned on her. "You know what pretty-boy? I'll leave you with Uchiha-sama. He'll fuck you up enough. I hope he cuts that annoyingly fake blond hair off." She smirked with that smirk that says I-know-your-obviously-a-natural-blonde-but-lets-see-if-you-rise-to-the-bait-look.

Naruto rose to the bait.

"I'm a natural blond. Bitch..!" Naruto muttered the last part.

She twitched, hearing the last words, as if still fighting against the idea of leaving him just to Sasuke. Then she realized why she asked the question. "Sasuke is definitely going to want to prove that. Right Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke smirked at the game he knew she had been playing at all along.

Naruto's face froze in shock at what he just got himself into.

The girl turned and headed out with a click of her heels.

Naruto's eyes flashed away and rested on Sasuke who was in turn staring in thought after the girl. His bangs swept across his face at an angle and shocked up in the back. Pieces came off the side framing his face. Making him look like the pretty-boy in Naruto's opinion. The noble looking face was marred by three jagged marks along his high cheekbones. Naruto smiled at the thought he had _caused _that. He changed his outfit. Naruto studied the leather vest with straps and buckles along the torso somewhat hott. His baggy black leather pants tucked into equally black boots that stopped at the calf. Naruto remember he was staring and turned his head. He couldn't let one last detail go though. Their were straps criss-crossing on the boots. The shiny buckles glinting at him.

'Apparently this guy's name is _Sasuke. _Wait, I already knew that. He introduced himself for who-knows-why right before we fought._'_

"Like what you see dobe?"

Naruto couldn't answer but the red dusting his cheeks said it all. 'Wait. I will answer.'

"O yesss teme, I just love the way those claw marks _accentuate _your pompous bastard face." Naruto said this quite seductively.

Sasuke's breath hitched and then he stared at Naruto angrily before letting it go.

The door shut with a soft click before Sasuke spoke. Naruto's ears twitched again. "Since you made such a big deal about being _purebred _I will mark you as my own and drink your blood when I want. It would provide me more power to keep you alive then to suck you dry now." Sasuke smirked at the blush darkened on the demon's face. Who currently just remembered how that comment was used _last time. _

Sasuke's long graceful fingers pushed a switch. Naruto twitched at the unexpected lurch the table gave. His body was now brought to a vertical position. Sasuke eyed his face pensively. "Now that I can see you in the light, I didn't notice you had so many piercings." He flicked Naruto's eyebrow piercing.

Naruto snarled. "Let me the FUCK GO!!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly (can a Uchiha smirk any other way?) and calmly said while analyzing his painted black nails, "What per say, would be a good reason to?" He reached for a blade.

Naruto's face twisted into pure anger with a hint of fear.

"Now, now, now. Don't get to riled up." Sasuke pressed his body closer. The metal buckles and the cool leather of his vest pressing against Naruto's skin. Naruto shivered from the touch. He whispered headily in Naruto's ear, "Don't _worry, _I don't _bite._" Sasuke nipped his ear. Naruto's poor little fox ear went into a series of spasms at the whisper and the nip.

Sasuke pulled a bit of Naruto fishnet shirt out and smirked when he realized it clung to Naruto like a second skin. Naruto shuddered at the touch of his fingers.

Sasuke pressed the blade against Naruto's throat dragging the edge over his delicious collarbone and pulling the blade down over the lean chest, stopping before he ripped the bottom of the shirt. He pulled the knife back up and cut the remnants left on his shoulders. Naruto hissed every time he felt the blade cut his skin.

The sides of the shirt slipped down Naruto's torso instantly after being cut. The shirt as if almost refusing to leave its owner, clung to his hips. Leaving his chest exposed. The little fragment Sasuke had not cut, clung to Naruto for dear life.

Naruto trembled at the soft feeling of the shirt sliding down his skin and hitting a sensitive spot on his chest. (nipple yall NIPPEL :D) It felt slightly ticklish, but not the ha-ha-ha tickle, more of the shiver O-GOD feeling.

Naruto had surprisingly felt the small cuts, they kind of bothered him really. Why all the sensitivity? One cut excreted an oozing ruby teardrop, which continued to slide down Naruto's golden skin. Naruto hollowed his stomach at the warm wet feeling of that single drop of wine red.

Sasuke licked his lips. It wasn't his fault he was a horny bastard. Really!

He let his long fingers trail over the sides of Naruto's body. Softly scratching, traveling downward, he led his hands to Naruto's hips. Naruto jerked at the unexpected touch. The black lacquered, manicured fingernails sliding down his skin made Naruto shudder.

'What the fuck? Why am I all hypersensitive?'

Naruto's eyes opened in shock as Sasuke leaned and actually dragged his tongue languidly over the cuts, lapping up the small ruby teardrops. His prominent teeth glinting under the glare of lights. Naruto could definitely feel _that _tenfold. The wet muscle sliding against his skin was almost too much.

Sasuke loved the rush of pleasure and power he got from this guy's blood. It felt so _good. _The power he could feel coursing through his veins. 'I'm not even tasting the demon's blood yet.' Sasuke's tongue tingled pleasuribly from the blood. 'It's like fucking getting high. Maybe I gave him to many drugs?' The thought was immediately dismissed as he noticed Naruto's face.

Naruto bit his lip again to bit back a moan. 'Wait what! Did I just hold back a moan? I should be angry! I'm trapped and a Power is going to mess me up and the only reason I'm angry is because I don't feel that way at all! I'm fucking getting horny off this shit!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!'

'This is NOT how I normally act at all! What the FUCK is wrong with me?'

Naruto struggled to get Sasuke to stop, but that just further made Sasuke to _keep _going. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's well-built stomach and pinned Naruto's hips with a perceptible thud to the table. Naruto writhed but it was useless. "The reason your so _sensitive _is because I gave you an aphrodisiac and a pain nerve enhancer. Your going to feel everything a lot more then you normally do."

Sasuke dragged his tongue over Naruto's tattooed stomach. Naruto's whole body stopped and his mind went into electric waves of pleasure shock. Out of his whole body, the most sensitive, had to be his stomach. That is where his seal resided. The chemicals in his system definitely did not help that sensitivity. The intricate swirling tattoo spiraled around his belly button. After his momentary shock wore off, he shivered. 'That felt so _good._' Sasuke smirked knowingly.

'WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!! HE LICKED MY BLOOD!! HE CHAINED ME AND NOW HE'S GOING TO FEED OFF ME?! HE'S GOING TO BREAK ME! I won't let him though. No one can break me. No one….'

Naruto's eyes snapped to red and he bucked. His slitted pupils glared at Sasuke for a moment before going back to focusing on breaking the chains. Sasuke stepped back as he watched Naruto thrash. Naruto was going crazy. He was owned. 'OWNED.' The damned word rang through his head.

Naruto's wrath was becoming apparent as the chains were actually loosening. Naruto saw hope. 'If this guy couldn't keep me chained then maybe I could escape! But if he did…..that meant Naruto was dominated over.'

Sasuke calmly walked over and slapped Naruto. Naruto's face whipped to the side from the impact. His face hit the stainless steel table with a 'thunk.' An angry red mark was visible on his cheek. Naruto winced when he normally would not. "Do not disobey me!" Naruto growled and he jerked forward in an attempt to clamp down on this guy's throat. He was jerked back when the bonds didn't break. He felt his face heat in shame at the position he was in and the fact he just got slapped like somebody's bitch.

Sasuke smirked _again _and said, "You can't break the chains. They're foolproof. I …., what do you call it in your clan? I…. _dominate_ you." The word rolled off his tongue quite nicely and rubbed it in even more.

Naruto yelled as Sasuke sped forward and pushed his forearm against Naruto's throat. His ebony eyes narrowed, "You will NOT escape." Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Try me bastard. I'm not giving up without a fight you fucker." Naruto's eyes flashed a deep crimson before returning to the beautiful icy blue.

Sasuke tilted his head and then reached for another item on the tray.

……………………………………………………………………………………

ok ok I just want to say that Sasuke is horny like 24/7. But who doesn't like a horny Sasuke:D

When the Power clan captures a victim. They break them. Their soul, self esteem, etc.. To ensure they will not snap and rebel. It's like torture mixed with Neji's mind games.

When demons are captured, if they are chained, they are dominated. If that person can keep them chained, that means they have rightful power over the demon.

Sasuke can suck Naruto's blood while he's Naruto, but when he goes all kyuubi his blood changes. So if Sasuke sucks his blood while he's kyuubi he will get overwhelmed with power. If he sucks Naruto's kyuubi blood little by little. The effects will go at a slower rate and in doses Sasuke can handle. At least that's what Sasuke figures.

The reason Naruto was captured is because he does not have full control over the kyuubi and all it's powers.

I want to say a special thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry if I didn't reply back to all your nice reviews!! I've been a bit distracted lately and read them but forget to reply and say thanks I know I did reply to some but to those I didn't, GOMEN!! .

My thanks to, **Everplotting, izabelprincess, Zafiro Okami, isthisparadise, orangemovement, VampireJazzy, Gothic Uchiha, Mackzazzle, **and** Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune. **

I want to a give a SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS to **Zafiro Okami**, **isthisparadise**, and **izabelprincess**. Yall have reviewed more than once:D

Thank you **izabelprincess** for understanding.

Over and Out

NaRuKo77


End file.
